This invention relates to a novel composition of lead and aluminum, with particular utility as a material for use in electrical storage batteries. The composition is less dense than the lead alloys and elemental lead used heretofore in batteries, and has higher conductivity. The microstructure of the composition is such that it has improved mechanical properties (e.g. reduced "creep" under tension) permitting its use in batteries. The composition thus shows great promise for use in batteries; it can reduce the weight of a battery, reduce the cost of lead per battery, and promote efficient utilization of all parts of the electrode especially in batteries with long electrodes.
The novel composition, composed substantially of lead, contains a heretofore unattained weight percentage of aluminum of about 4.5%. This is remarkable considering that previous attempts to introduce aluminum as a constitutent of a lead composition have typically met with failure beyond about 0.1% aluminum.